Du Riki Skulblaka
by Major Dragon
Summary: This story occurs about 150 years after the fall of Galbatorix. It will involve a few famililar characters and plenty of OC. Pairings will include ExA, OCxOC and a few others... This story is rated T due to some language, alcohol consumption, suggested sexual content, and lots and lots of violence.
1. Prolouge

Du Riki Skulblaka

**Authors note…. Now before we get started I want to apologize right off the bat for my grammar. Anyway this is a way for me to practice my grammar as well as my writing abilities mainly so that when I become a LEO (law enforcement officer) after college I will not have to be embarrassed about my poor writing abilities. **

**Okay now this story will mainly focus on Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and their respective dragons as the main protagonists in this story it will also feature several OC and some familiar characters such as Vanir, Angela, and a few others. This story will hopefully get you laughing at some points, anger you at others, and possibly even make you tear up. This story will possibly contain some sexual content, mass violence, torture, and some other unappeasable things so kiddies under let's say 16 minimum preferably none younger than 17 might as well turn back now. Let us begin shall we**.

**Disclaimer: Nothing that appears in any of the IC books belong to me and the only things that do are whatever my brain thinks of by this I swear or shall Saphira burn me to a crisp and scatter my ashes to the ends of the earth.**

**Prologue**

It has been a little over 150 years since the fall of the Usurper King Galbatorix's death at the hands of the legendary Master Rider Eragon Kingslayer and shortly after that since the hero left the lands in search of a new place for his still budding order to bloom under his guidance. A little over one hundred fifty years since the common citizen has seen or heard from him since…..

Meanwhile dark forces are conspiring against Alagaesia…. (Somewhere in Alagaesia)

A dark hooded presence is observing the construction of a secret weapon that could possibly spell doom for the entire continent possibly even the world. However something seems off on it.

"You there servant… yes you how goes the construction"

"M..my Lord I…I didn't see you there the servant who happens to be an army lieutenant stuttered out nervously as he thought oh man his lordship never comes down here…The young lieutenant the bows and takes a deep breath before saying, " My lord we have slightly fallen behind schedule.

The lord is quiet for a minute, then he states lieutenant you are relieved of command before running him through with his sword.

The young lieutenant gasps as the sword enters his body as he looks down at it in disbelief as he slowly falls to the floor he can't but help thinking about his wife and newborn son he has just left behind.

The king looks at him and yells out someone get this piece of human filth out of my sight and I want all of my Commanders and Generals to meet me in a half hour for a war council.

* * *

In the City of Carvahall

The town is in a merry state as the citizens start to prepare for the wedding between the descendants of Roran Stronghammer and Queen Nasuada that will occur in two days time . The marriage of Roran III and Princess Nasuada II of the Empire will tie together two of the most famous bloodlines in the history of Alagaesia. Royalty from all over the land will be in attendance including King Orik of the Dwarves and his wife, Queen Arya of the Elves, Nar Quinvog of the Urgals, King Thassius the newly crowned king of Surda. Last but not least representing the Rider Order will be Ismira Katrinasdaughter rider ambassador to the humans, Vanir the rider ambassador to the Elves, Drazov the rider ambassador to the Dwarves, and finally Elder Rider Murtagh Son of None the temporary Urgal ambassador (he disowned Morzan and his name shortly after the fall of Galbatorix).


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: the dialogue in Italics is mental conversation oh and unless I specify all conversation is in their basic tounge. **

**Chapter 1**

It is a little before dawn and the sun is slowly making it known to the world that it will soon be rise above the Eastern Horizon. Sitting on his balcony is the Grand Master of the Rider Order Eragon Kingslayer as he faces East towards the new day while his mind ventures West towards the land he used to call home Alagaesia and towards the Elvin woman which after 150 years he still loves with all his heart.

_Eragon will you stop your nonsense already Alagaesia is not going anywhere and besides if you really missed it that much you would have accepted that invitation to the wedding between the future rulers of the Human Empire. Said Eragon's life partner of heart and soul Saphira as she flies to the balcony where Eragon is._

Well that is an Idea but what if I am now unable to travel back to Alagaesia due to Angela's prophecy, replied Eragon with a deep frown on his face.

_But if you remember correctly Eragon we did go back for Rorans funeral as well as Katrina's and Nasuada's. Saphira stated._

Yes but…

When all of a sudden a new voice pops into the conversation, well you insufferable idiot I am glad I never told you the end of your prophecy with you being the idiot that you are you would have put way to much stock into it and we never would have beaten Ole King Galby. Said Angela.

Eragon jumps up startled" wait what are you talking about and furthermore WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY PERSONAL BEDCHAMBERS, fumes Eragon, and are you saying that you predicted that I was going to be defeated by the King… but what about the fact that everything else had come true.

Err well yes but as you have been told repeatedly the future is always set in motion and no one can successfully predict it precisely. Due to you making certain choices or doing certain actions most of what I predicted did come to pass, however other events such as Galby killing you and taking Arya as his concubine did not happen due to your choices and actions, Angela explained matter of factly.

Okay thank you for clearing that up wait… did you say if I would have lost Arya would have ended up as His concubine? Asked Eragon

Oops said too much said Angela as she started to walk out as she did one of the young apprentice riders named Samuel walked in and ran straight into Angela… oops I am so sorry ma'am stated Samuel as he helped her up.

You need to watch where you are walking or the next time it happens I will turn you into a pair of mittens and give you as a gift to somebody and Eragon remember always watch out for flesh eating rabbits said Angela as she walked out the door.

Umm Ebrithil who was that strange lady and was she serious about turning me into mittens? Asked Samuel nervously.

That would be Angela and you know I am not sure best we do not find out now what did you need at this time of the morning Samuel-finiarel asked Eragon pointedly.

Ahh yes someone is waiting to talk to you via scrying mirror, replied Samuel still puzzled over a few moments ago.

Thank you Samuel, Oh yes by the way please inform your fellow apprentices to gather in the training grounds for our morning session which will start in about half an hour and have your dragon Niernen inform the other dragons to meet Saphira in the north field for their training, said Eragon.

Yes Ebrithil… stated Samuel.

_Now I wonder who it is that is requesting to speak to me…. Eragon said to Saphira._

* * *

Senior Rider Drazov was pacing back and forth waiting for his leader to come, He was thinking about how today exactly 105 years ago he became the first full Dwarvin Rider.

_Well small one as they say time flies by when you are doing something that you love to do said his dragon Draizan. _

_Yes Draizan you are right said Drazov with a sigh._

_Wait did you just admit I was right can you say that again, quipped Draizan._

_Haha very funny now where is Grand Master Eragon he should be here by now._

A few minutes later Eragon walks into the conference room and sees his ambassador to the Dwarves Drazov waiting for him paitently. I am sorry I am late had to deal with a certain blue dragon who got stuck in the ceiling…. Again, said Eragon with an amused look on his face. Anyway Rider Drazov how can I be of assistance today?

That sounds like an interesting story master and the reason for me contacting you is that I wanted to inform you about this odd feeling that something bad is about to happen somewhere in Alagaesia I just cannot pinpoint what, where, why, or when as well as to inform you that neither of the two eggs you have sent to me have hatched yet, stated Drazov getting through his report as fast as he could. Oh yes master before I forget would you like me to inform the young couple of your congratulations for you?

Hmm yes I have been getting that same feeling as well you defiantly should not ignore it and we shall both meditate on the issue and no thank you my niece Rider Ismira shall offer my congratulations for me but thank you for the consideration, said Eragon, now if that is it I have some torture… ahem training exercises to put my apprentices through.

Hahaha I remember those sessions good times well that is all I have for now Ebrithil, have a good day said Drazov as he stopped the spell.

_Well what do you think Saphira asked eragon._

_Hmmmm I wonder what if there are pink deer and if they are what do they taste like. Saphira thought_

_SAPHIRA! Exclaimed Eragon loudly interrupting her day dream._

_What oh opps sorry well you did give sound advise and I wonder when those eggs will hatch. Oh and by the way if you ever yell at me like that again I will burn every piece of furniture you won as well as all your clothing. Saphira said in a sly tone._

_Sorry Saphira now it is time to give our apprentices a lesson they will not soon forget. Eragon stated._

* * *

As Eragon made his way to the training grounds he smiled as he caught sight of his current class of six rider apprentices: First is the youngest a 22 year old Human male rider by the name of Samuel who rides the beautiful female dragon named Niernen, then is the 41 year old Human male rider Drail who rides the silver male dragon Ohen, A 102 year old Elvin lady by the name of Lilian who rides the purple female dragon Galzra, the oldest rider who is a 425 year old Elvin male by the name of Gideon who rides the Bronze dragon Valinor, the sole Urgal among the order a 23 year old kull by the name of Kurov who rides the maroon male Huerov, and last but certainly not least the 35 year old female human rider named Nyomie and her midnight black dragon named Draco. There were only 7 riders missing the two younglings in Ellesmira, Master Rider Arya and Fiernin, Archrider and dragon( second in command of the rider order) Murtagh and Thorn, Senior Rider Vanir and his female dragon Auzural, Senior Rider Ismira and her female dragon Rubia, and finally Senior Rider Drazov and his male dragon Draian. As Eragon walked to the front of his riders he began to address them.

Apprentices the day fast approaches when you will join the ranks of full riders however you must first pass a series of trials specific to your individual skills however some of the tasks will be similar to each other so you are not allowed any help other than you and your dragon's personal strength and knowledge. Any questions?

The students looked around at each other and after a couple minutes of silence Samuel stepped up and asked, Ebrithil when will we be learning our task?

Ah excellent question you will receive them from Blodhgarm-elda as well as he will be in charge of your trials due to me leaving for Alagaesia for family reasons. Your graduation will take place about a month from now. Oh and before I forget your time limit to complete these will be three weeks total time. Now my apprentices you are dismissed for two hours and we will reconvene here for our 20 mile run, agility, and strength conditioning, instructed Eragon.

_ We are going home little one?_

_ Yes Saphira we are going to see how everything is going on in Alagaesia, stated Eragon._

**Authors Note: hope you guys enjoy this chapter will have the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: sorry meant to have this up last night but I fell asleep while typing it anyway here is Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own any part of the IC and the only thing that is mine are my OC and my Ideas which I can concoct in my brain **

**Chapter 2**

**6 hours later…**

Eragon is sitting in his office thinking about his upcoming trip to Alagaesia and what all he was going to need to take and so far he has compiled a list of several items when he hears his office door open and shut to which he looks up and sees his good friend and former bodyguard Blodhgarm standing there looking at him with a neutral expression on his face which Eragon had come to know as his usual expression.

Blodhgarm my old friend I was meaning to speak to you about the matter of me leaving you in charge of the apprentices trials while I am away, I mean are you sure you are ok with , asked Eragon while looking Blodhgarm in the eye.

Blodhgarm looked at Eragon and replied, oh of course I do not mind after all you are the Grand Master of the order you can do whatever you would like to without consequence.

Eragon looked shocked at his friend's tone, I am sorry I did not realize you felt this way I will make it up to you somehow in any case here are the scrolls containing the trials for each apprentice they have the proper student's name on each of them and if I may suggest start with Gideon-vodhr first.

Very well Kingkiller, oh and if I may apologize for my earlier actions I do understand why you want to go visit so you have a safe trip and say hello to Queen Arya and the others for me will you, states Blodhgarm as he turns to leave to call Gideon for his trials.

Thank you and I will definitely say hello for you replies Eragon.

**10 minutes later**

Gideon the son of the lord of the Elvin city Kirtan; he has hazel colored eyes and silver hair that extends down to his lower back, he is shorter than most Elves and is as thin as a twig, but that does not mean he is not deadly, he is an extremely skilled in swordsman but what sets him apart is his extremely deadly magic abilities which he has honed over the years of his life to a razor sharp edge it is even rumored among the riders that he may one day in the distant future become the Master Rider himself. Furthermore during the liberation of Alagaesia from the clutches of Galbatorix he a member of a secret portion of the Elven army that no one apart from the members of the group, the late Queen Izlanzadi, and a very select few of the elven lord council nothing about them not even the name of the group is known to the public.

Gideon-vodhr welcome my friend states Blodhgarm. Eragon-elda has tasked me with overseeing yours and the rest of the apprentices trials, upon passing your trials and graduating you will begin your journeyman period during which time you will be assigned certain duties and will go on missions that the Lead Rider sees fit. Your first task will be to create a perfect replica of every single one of the bonded dragons using magic and while doing so you will write a list of every single known word in the Ancient Language. Once done with that you will go into the forest and make a list of every single plant within it. If you finish this before your time is up you will spend the rest of the time meditating wherever you want to provided it does not interfere with one of the other apprentices trials. As soon as Eragon is back from his trip the graduation will take place. Do you understand Gideon?

Yes Blodhgarm-elda, replies Gideon as he bows.

Very well and good luck to you during your trials when you leave can you have Samuel report in here, Blodhgarm says

Yes Blodhgarm-elda, replies Gideon as he turns to leave the room.

_Ebrithil has given you quite the challenge hasn't he small one? asks Valinor_

_Yes but I shall pass this with flying colors Gideon states as he puts on a face of bravado._

**Same time but at a different place on Du Riki Skulblaka.**

Saphira are you about ready to go?ask Eragon

I am ready whenever you are, are you sure you have enough stuff with you Saphira asks in a teasingly manner.

Oops just realized I forgot a bag, states Eragon.

WHAT! You have too many bags as it is, exclaims Saphira

Was just joking with you calm down, Eragon says while chuckling.

Eragon walks out onto his balcony carrying his saddle bags containing clothes, food, both water and a wine skin, his Elven bow, his scrying mirror, his formal wear, and finally in a secret pocket the eldurani of both Gladr and Umaroth. He was wearing pair of black soft leather knee high boots, a black pair of leather leggings with a sapphire blue Elven tunic complete with a blue hooded cape with a silver clasp, he also had on the belt of Beloth the Wise( found by Murtagh 50 years after the final battle and was presented to Eragon accordingly) and attached to it is Brisingr, a money pouch, a brightsteel dagger which was presented to him day that Du Riki Skulblaka was completed, and finally he has a dagger in either boot just in case. The last item he has is the plain Brightsteel crown that everyone insists that he wears which he places in one of his saddlebags. As soon as they had everything packed onto Saphira the set off headed due west to the land they once called home.

**Three days later….**

Draumr Kopa

Arya….Arya….ARYA, exclaimed Eragon loudly.

Ugh coming down, I swear if this is not important I will… Oh Eragon is that you, Arya askes happily surprised.

Arya looks him over thinking to herself wow he is looking good . she notices that his hair is the same shaggy brown hair that it was the last time she seen him other than it was now shoulder length and she also notices that in the time that she has last spoke to him he now has a well trimed brown goatee, his eyes were the same chocolate brown with a splash of blue hinting at the color of his dragon.

Yes Arya it really is me, Eragon replies chuckling.

Eragon looks Arya taking in her exotic beauty which to him seems to have only grown since the last time he seen her.

Where are you at because I am certain that you are not in your office at Du Riki Skulblaka, Ayra states curiously.

Err well that is because I am not currently anywhere near there…Eragon says with a smirk on his face.

What… well then where in Orik's beard are you then, Arya asks with her right eyebrow raised slightly.

Eragon takes a deep breath and responds, well I am currently on the Eastern Coast of Lake Eldor…

WHAT! But that would mean you are in Alagaesia and I know you're not in Alagaesia because if you were you would have let me know so I could meet you… wait you would let me know wouldn't you? Arya asks expectantly.

Well to me it seems as if you you do not want to see me in person for the first time in ages. He says with a mischievous smirk on his face. Oh and by the way surprise. He says chuckling.

N…no I was just um shocked that you were on your way here and of course I would absolutely love to see you. Oh and as for your "surprise" you still should have told me so I could have met you when you crossed over. States Arya.

Ok then so how was the wedding of the ages, Eragon asks half jokingly.

Well between Thassius and Prince Eric almost getting into a fight( Eric is the second in line for the Throne of the Empire) and Angela showing up randomly it turned into a very interesting night and they threw one hell of a celebration. Plus you are going to need to talk to your brother he is on the verge of becoming a full out alcoholic he drank nearly five times more than anyone else, Arya stated

Well in his defense he didn't really start until after the death of Nasuada almost 90 years ago, anyway on a happier note which riders and which of the Royalty attended. Said Eragon

Well for the Riders Murtagh, Ismira, Vanir, Drazov, and myself, oh by the way I think Vanir and Ismira are interested in each other. Anyway as for the Royalty: the newly crowned King of Thassius who seemed extremely disappointed that Princess Nasuada did not choose him, the of course King Ajihad, Nasuada's brother Prince Eric, King Orik and his wife, Nar Quiniv of the Urgals, myself and then various other nobles from every race, reported Arya

I assume that Thassius is the newest king in the line of our "dear friend" the late King Orrin. Eragon said sarcastically

Yes you assume correctly Eragon.

Well if he is anything like Orrin I will be surprised if he isn't as much of a pain as Orrin was. Replied Eragon.

Be nice Eragon admonished Arya while she was thinking he is right though.

What did I say? Eragon said in mock innocence.

Nothing whatsoever. said Arya while she was trying to contain her laughter at Eragon's teasing.

So what all do you plan on doing on your trip Eragon.

Well you know visit my living friends and family said Eragon.

So you only came for a fun visit. Said Arya skeptically.

Well also to meet the new King of Surda and the two apprentices training under you as well as to congratulate the future High King and Queen of the Empire. Oh and I was also going to invite all the Royalty back to witness the Graduation of my current Apprentices as a surprise to them, said Eragon.

So how long you going to be here? Asked Eragon

Well it took me three days to get here and one more to get to you plus the time it takes me to get back I will be here about a month. Oh yes by the way if you are able contact all the riders and have them meet me in Ellesmira in two days for I wish all hands to be on deck for this graduation for not only will my current students be graduating but Vanir, Ismiria, and Drazov will become Master Riders making them capable of fully training apprentices and they will become the first three members on the Lower council which will have Eight members and then the high council made up of you, Murtagh, and myself. At first however if you don't mind I wish you to be on both the lower and upper council until we can balance it out with another member. Once full the riders will have a ruling body of 11 the Grand Master which is me , the Arch Rider who is Murtagh, the Third Rider(basically the rider that is third in command of the order) which is you, and then the other Eight Masters on the council.

Hmm Interesting structure so why am I the one who has to be on both councils? Asks Arya

Well because I know you will be perfect for that role. Anyway if I want to get to Ellesmira by tomorrow night I need to get going.

Ok bye Eragon see you tomorrow, states Arya

See you tomorrow Arya.

As Eragon cut off the spell Arya murmered, I love you…

Eragon's heart skips a beat at what he thought Arya just said. _Saphira did I just hear that correctly or am I going crazy. Asks Eragon excited._

_Yes Eragon I believe you did though I am not sure she realizes that you heard her. says Saphira _

_Are you well rested up my beautiful Dragon?_

_Yes little one I am ready to fly to Ellesmira and Fiernin._

_And Arya as well._

_Yes and Arya as well little one._

Saphira Roars loudly as she launches herself into the air as the continue on their way…

**Authors Note: Sorry about the high amount of dialouge in this chapter and as for why Saphira didn't join in well she was resting up from flying nonstop for three days anyway hope you guys enjoy. Wow not even my college Psychology report was this long haha.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the time in between chapter two and this one I meant to have it up Christmas day but I got busy working and stuff. Happy new year to everyone. Oh yes I do not expect reviews but any who would like to are welcome I want to know what people think about the story and if you have any questions whatsoever ask and I will try to answer them. Anyway here is Chapter 3. Once again all conversation in Italics is mental conversation.**

**Chapter 3**

**Same day In Ellesmira**

_Fiernen, I cannot believe that Eragon is on his way here for the first time since the death of Roran, wait we need to have a feast in honor of his return to us here. Said Arya_

_Yes little one I agree and like you I too am excited to see the two of them again..Fiernen replied_

_I have missed having them near me all the time especially Eragon. What do you think he will say when I tell him that I will soon abdicate the elven throne to my cousin Talia in two months time? Arya asked with a smirk on her face._

_I am sure he will be estatic and practically beg you to come live with him at Du Riki Skulblaka. Fiernen said with a mischievous look in his eye_

_Yes I'm sure he will _said Arya blushing as she looks into the garden watching the birds fly lazily through the air while she is not paying attention Fiernen is slowly sneaking up on her and before she even realizes what is happening he snatches her up in his claws and takes to the air and starts doing complex aerial maneuvers with a very furious Ayra in his claws.

_FIERNEN PUT ME DOWN NOW. Thunders Arya_

_As you wish little one._with that he releases her in mid air and swoops under her to catches her in his saddle.

_ARE YOU CRAZY YOU IDIOTIC OVERGROWN- Arya starts to say_

_Don't even go there or next time I will conveniently will not be there to break your Fiernen_

_There better not be a next time._ As Arya says this she spots two small spots on the horizon on blood red and the other a gun metal grey._ Fiernen is that who I think it is._

_If your thinking Murtagh and Thorn with Drazov and Draizen then yes I believe you are correct. Fiernen answers._

_But they are supposed to be in Galfni helping the dwarves with the tunnel collapse said Arya confused. Either way make your way over there let us greet them._

Somewhere in Alagaesia

YOU ARE ALL POMPOUS GOOD FOR NOTHING IMBRED SWINE HOW IS MY ULTIMATE WEAPON NOT READY YET WE WILL NEED IT AGAINST THE RIDERS. Raves a figure wearing expensive looking black armour with a black hood covering his face. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE COMPLETED M ONTHS AGO YET YOU ARE BARELY IN PHASE TWO OUT OF FOUR . I swear I am surrounded by morons.

My lord we humbly beg for your mercy replys a dark clad human named Nefilios in a southern Alaglaesian accent. But if I may suggest why not just ask for help from well you know.

Nefilios if I really wanted your advise I would have asked you for it now for once in your worthless life do something useful and fetch me my pleasure slaves I wish for some feminine company.

Yes it will be done my Lord….

**Meanwhile on Shark Tooth Island**

Hmmm what do we have here? It seems as though I have found a tomb of some kind that lies in the middle of a mountain I wonder who it belongs to unless of course it belongs to no one at all and is just an empty cavern. Mutters Tenga to himself.

He is looking into a rift in the land that was cause by a recent earthquake and about fifty foot down there lies a curious looking sealed cavern big enough to fit a dragon 3 times the size of any of the living dragons. Tenga uses magic down climb down to it and he notices the old seal of the Riders a seal that has not been used since the fall of the riders.

*In the Ancient Language*

Open this Cavern for I am a friend to the Rider Order.

*end of the Ancient language*

As the cavern door opens and Tenga walks inside he is struck with a feeling of shock and for Inside the tomb which it did in fact turn out to be was a Dragon, its rider, as well as a miniature armory complete with mysterious looking stones, Rider swords, Rider Armor, and four full sets of Dragon Armor. However it was the Dragon and Rider which drew his attention for they were in perfect condition because they were in a state of comatose and lying next to the bodies was an ancient piece of parchment with writing in the ancient language stating "for anyone other than Vrael to find this you will need the power of three Riders on the council of the Riders to revive this Rider and Dragon for without the power of three master riders you will pass into the void trying to revive him.

The Dragon looked in size to be around 50 years old and its rider looked to be an elf of about one hundred years. The Dragon is a dark brown almost black and appeared as though it was just in a major battle and like the dragon the rider appeared to be in a similar state.

By Galbatorix's Blasted Arse I cannot believe this discovery. I must contact the riders and inform them of this development in my research. Exclaimed Tenga but first I need to get rid of all the blood and gore on these two then I shall transport everything to my tower.

**Back to Ellesmera the following night**

Arya and Fiernen approached Murtagh, Thorn, Drazov, and Draizen as they got closer Fiernen slowed and let the two get into formation with her as she started flying back towards Ellesmera.

_Murtagh and Drazov it is good to have you here you two are the first too arrive but I thought you were supposed to be helping with the tunnel collapse in Galfni. States Arya_

_We did help but we got it completely fixed ahead of schedule so we decided to go ahead and report here as instructed by Eragon. Oh yes Drazov tell Arya about what you suspect happened with the collapse. said Murtagh._

_I believe that something or somebody is caused it along with several other incidents such as the forest fires in the spine and the disappearance of 5 ships out of Teirm. Who or what I do not know but I have a bad feeling that things are only going to get worse._

_I agree with Drazov, your worries are indeed well met states Thorn now let us continue flying._

The three Dragon Rider pairs formed into a wedge formation with Arya and Fiernen up front, Murtagh and Thorn on the left, leaving Drazov and Draizen on the right. After flying for a few more minutes they landed at the Official Rider Head Quarters for all Riders in Alaglaesia or better known as the Crags of Tel'naeir. Oromis's old hut is still there but next to it is a tower named The White Tower which is capable of housing 50 mature Dragons and their Riders. Currently only two riders live permanently at the tower but all current riders have a room inside it with the exception of Arya who resides at Tilidari Hall, Eragon who lives in his room at Du Riki Skulblaka or if in Ellesmera the House of the Lead Rider which is still maintained for him and Murtagh who lives at Uthgard so he can better watch over the human race or if in Ellesmera he has a home which is right next door to Eragon's and is known as the Arch Riders home.

The two initiate riders are the fifteen year old Human named Jameson and his Dragon a silver male named Argeton and then the fifty year old Urgal Yarbogh and the Obsidion female dragon Obsiron. Both pairs of Riders have been riders for less than a month well short of the one year experience required to start training at Du Riki Skulblaka.

Ebrithil Arya who are they? Asks Jameson curiously

These young Jameson are Arch Rider Murtagh and Senior Rider Drazov. Now Lets introduce you two to them officially: Murtagh, Drazov meet Initiates Jameson and Yarbogh.

Nice to meet the both of you said Murtagh.

Yes it is a pleasure indeed said Drazov and as Drazov finished stating this two loud roars were heard from the south attracting the attention of everyone as they looked they spotted two Dragons one a Blue and the other a ruby red.

As they got closer it was instantly obvious of the two rider pairs Identities being that of Vanir and Azural as well as Ismira and Rubia. Within fifteen minutes they were landing next to the congregation of riders already gathered. They dismounted and made there greetings.

***Five minute time skip***

All right now that all of the excitement has died down Jameson and Yarbogh get your lessons done for we still have one more guest due in some time tonight or tomorrow morning.

Who else is coming? asks Jameson

Well that young rider would be Grand Master Eragon the lead Rider himself and his dragon Saphira said Arya who thought at the same time the loves of my dragon and I.

***Flying over Du Weldenvarden***

_Eragon wake up we are almost there we will arrive in about two hours. Said saphira softly._

_Can you land so that I may into bathe and get out of my travel clothes so that way I at least look presentable. Asks Eragon._

_Well I guess after all I need to look my best as well. Said saphira_

**Forty minutes later**

_Okay let's get going, says Eragon. _Freshly bathed and wearing dark blue colored gold trimmed leggings with a dark blue gold trimmed tunic with the emblem of the lead rider over his heart his blue gold trimmed cape with a golden clasp, the Belt of Beloth the Wise with Brisingr attached to his left hip as well as two daggers behind his back one his brightsteel dagger and the other one that is of elvin make. Knee high black leather boots and completing the ensemble is his brightsteel crown.

Saphira has every single one of her scales sparkling like saphires and her teeth, claws and spikes all like freshly polished ivory.

As they take off Eragon notices a familiar looking grass ship floating in the breeze towards Ellesmera.

***Over Ellesmera***

It is a quiet calm night in Ellesmera when suddenly a loud roar is heard throughout the forest which jolts Murtagh out of bed.

Murtagh runs out to his balcony where he spots the dragon of his brother fast approaching.

_Arya, _he says reaching out his mind,_ Eragon is here._

***Tenga's Tower***

Wow that took a lot more energy out of me than I expected. Tenga says out of exhaustion, as he and the mysterious Dragon Rider pair and the various items that were within the tomb pop back to his tower.

These spells seem to be taking more and more out of me as time passes by. Well after so many years it is to be expected. He mutters to himself.

He then carries the Rider to one of the rooms in his tower and lays him in the bed, he then moves the Dragon with magic to a safe place in the forest.

Now as soon as I eat and regain some of my energy I will scry the Lead Rider.

**Hmm who is this mysterious Rider and his Dragon… are they members of the forsworn? Or are they something else entirely? So in all what did you guys think of this chapter? Before I forget the disclaimer I do not own any part of the inheritance cycle whatsoever.**


End file.
